Verso
by Lychee
Summary: Slash, House/Kutner ou pas . Greg House n'est pas un homme à apprécier les clichés, mais son rêve se révèle en être un gros.


Titre : Verso

Fandom : House MD (vers le milieu de la saison 4)

Rating : R (slash… en quelques sortes)

Note : pour "Ecrire pour Aider" 2008 (avec un peu de retard…)

Commentaire :

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais mes épisodes préférés restent ceux où House hallucine, se drogue, ou se fait hypnotiser. La série prend alors un côté borderline et presque fantastique que j'adore, notamment parce que le côté détaché et sincèrement curieux de House fait ressortir toute l'improbabilité et l'absurdité de ces situations. Expliquons scientifiquement l'inexplicable. Doutons de tout, même du faux.

Bref. Je n'ai pas la prétention de recréer un de ces épisodes mythiques. Juste quelque chose d'improbable. J'aime l'idée d'un échange de sexe, parce que les personnages restent à la fois les mêmes, et deviennent quelqu'un de totalement différent. Et mes connaissances en médecine restent légères. Le fait que ce cas ne soit pas mortel (et même improbable) renforce le côté ridicule de cette aventure.

Donc, sans plus attendre :

~oOo~

**Verso**

~oOo~

Gregory House ferma les yeux, se les frotta consciencieusement, et les rouvrit.

Nope. Devant lui se tenait toujours l'étrange version féminine de Wilson qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

- House, disait la femme avec impatience, j'aimerais que tu cesses d'emprunter les radios de mes patients pour faire croire à ton équipe que tu es atteint d'une maladie incurable.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Le brushing soigneux, les grands yeux bruns, les soupirs exaspérés, et surtout le badge affichant "Jane Wilson" ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur la personne que l'inconnue prétendait incarner.

- Est-ce que c'est l'idée que Cuddy se fait d'une blague ? demanda finalement House en pointant sa canne vers le décolleté de la prétendue Wilson.

- Quoi ?

La femme le regarda avec une expression que House connaissait bien : c'était celle que Wilson lui réservait quand il le soupçonnait d'avoir pris une ou trois substances plus ou moins illicites.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas ce jour-là. Enfin, pas qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Qu'est-ce que Cuddy a à voir là-dedans ? continua l'inconnue. Tu sais bien qu'il est débordé avec son nouveau gala de bienfaisance, en ce moment.

_Il_ ?

- Greg, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ce ton-là aussi, il connaissait. C'était le ton de celui qui s'attend à beaucoup de problèmes, mais qui va rester là tout de même.

- Wilson. Tu es une femme.

- Oui, merci, House, tu te fais un plaisir de me le rappeler tous les jours en soulignant la frivolité intellectuelle que cet état est sensé entraîner chez moi, répondit Wilson – car il s'agissait bien de Wilson – d'un ton ironique. Et arrête de mater mes seins.

House releva difficilement les yeux.

- Je veux que tu remettes ces radios à leurs place, continuait Wilson d'un ton ferme. De toute façon, ça ne marche plus. Ton équipe a tout de suite flairé le piège. Il n'y a que Cameron pour s'être inquiété.

Ah. Enfin quelque chose de normal.

- Je me demande comment Chase fait pour supporter un type pareil.

Quoique non.

- Oh, et ne compte pas sur moi pour ce soir. Ambrus m'emmène au restaurant.

- Je suis profondément blessé que tu m'abandonne ainsi, Janny-Jannette, répliqua machinalement House.

- Essaie de ne pas terminer dans le caniveau, lança Wilson en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ca va ? demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu viens de me briser le cœur.

Wilson roula des yeux, et disparut.

~oOo~

Ambrus. Ambrusambrusambrusambrusambrus.

Amber.

Il semblait subsister un soupçon de logique dans l'hallucination qu'il était en train de vivre.

Voyons, qu'avait-il mangé la veille au soir ? Rien de spécial, enfin, rien de plus périmé que d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas bu. Et il n'avait rien pris, à part sa dose de Vicodine habituelle.

Peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver. Mais ses rêves étaient rarement aussi précis, sauf celui où il s'était retrouvé dans le lit d'Angelina Jolie. Non, la seule fois où il lui était arrivé quelque chose de similaire, c'était quand il s'était fait tirer dessus, pendant les quelques minutes où il était resté inconscient.

Il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il était en train de faire _avant_.

Il se souvenait s'être levé et traîné jusqu'au travail comme d'habitude. L'infirmière Brenda lui avait collé un paquet de dossiers dans les bras. Il avait clopiné jusqu'à son bureau, les avait vaguement jetés dans un coin, et s'était laissé tombé dans son fauteuil. Puis quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas Wilson, homme ou femme, non, c'était –

~oOo~

- House, déclara l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. J'ai un nouveau patient pour vous.

Bel homme brun, yeux bleus, plutôt sexy. House, maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée, n'eut pas trop de mal à le reconnaître.

- Cuddy ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Que c'est gentil à vous ! Mais, comme vous voyez, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de dossiers à remplir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement navré. Désolé, et fermez bien la porte en partant.

- Femme de 23 ans, continua Cuddy sans bouger, envie constante d'uriner, douleur intense dans la zone lombaire droite depuis 7 jours.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander de traiter une colique néphrétique ?

- Pas de calculs à la radio.

- Acide oxalique.

- Pas de calcul non plus à XXXXXX.

- Tumeur exerçant une pression externe ?

- Rien.

House se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Une infection urinaire qui aurait gagné les reins ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, House ? On lui a fait suivre un traitement antibiotique.

House eut alors une curieuse impression de déjà-vu.

- C'est d'accord, s'entendit-il dire, je la prends. Mais c'est vraiment parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et je veux trois jours en moins de visites gratuites.

- Je vous offre trois heures, répondit Cuddy d'un ton magnanime.

- Six, rétorqua-t-il.

- Quatre. Dernière offre. Et n'oubliez pas de compléter vos rapports, conclut Cuddy en désignant la pile de dossiers.

- Oh, vous avez mis votre pantalon qui vous fait de jolies fesses, répliqua House. C'est le jour de démarchage des vieilles rombières ?

Cuddy lui colla le dossier dans les mains, et disparut. House sourit légèrement. Femme ou homme, c'était toujours aussi amusant.

~oOo~

Il se souvenait de cette patiente, réalisa-t-il en feuilletant les quelques pages. Il avait traité un cas semblable… quand, déjà ? Pas si longtemps auparavant. Kutner et Taub et Thirteen étaient déjà là. Etrangement, il ne gardait de l'affaire qu'un souvenir très flou.

Ou alors, c'était une autre hallucination. Ou un souvenir dans l'hallucination. Ou peut-être qu'il devenait fou.

House se demanda pensivement si la folie pouvait le gêner dans l'exercice de la médecine. Après tout, une addiction à la Vicodine ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Peut-être que Wilson avait toujours été une femme ?

Nan, il aurait cherché à tous prix à se glisser dans son lit, et ils ne seraient jamais devenus amis. De ça, au moins, il était sûr.

Il laissa quelques instants son imagination gambader autour de l'idée d'une Wilson nue, puis secoua la tête. C'était vraiment malsain.

Enfin, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre plan, il était temps d'aller torturer un peu son équipe.

~oOo~

Il pleura un petit peu intérieurement en avisant le jeune homme androgyne qu'était devenu Thirteen. Enfin, même si ce dernier était toujours bisexuel, il ne se sentait plus du tout intéressé.

Taub était devenu une femme solide aux traits méditerranéens et à la voix solide.

Foreman était maintenant une grande femme afro-américaine. Il – elle – avait un peu trop de formes à son goût, et dans ses yeux se lisait toujours son regard "ne-me-cherchez-pas-House" habituel.

A sa grande surprise et son immense plaisir, Kutner était devenu une ravissante jeune femme d'origine indienne. Son admiration fut cependant rapidement tempérée quand Kutner s'adressa à lui avec son détachement habituel. C'était hautement perturbant.

Pendant qu'ils s'étripaient au sujet de leur patiente, House laissa son esprit vagabonder. Chase et Cameron devaient aussi avoir changé de sexe. Peut-être même le reste du personnel de l'hôpital. Ou le reste du monde. Mais dans ce cas, toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées devaient maintenant être des hommes. Même Stacy – ce qui devait convenir à son sale caractère. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était sorti avec des hommes ?

Ou alors, toutes les femmes avec qui il était sorti étaient devenues des amis, et tous ses amis étaient devenus des conquêtes, potentielles ou réalisées. Il imagina ses anciens partenaires de poker sous les traits de prostituées et frissonna. Puis il imagina les prostituées qu'il avait fréquentées sous les traits de nouveaux partenaires de poker, et frissonna encore. Oooh, peut-être qu'il avait couché avec Tritter, devenu une froide et sexy lieutenant de police. Non pas qu'il ait jamais trouvé Tritter sexy, bien entendu. Mais il y avait toujours eu ce lien étrange de rancœur et de reconnaissance entre eux.

Il décida qu'il commençait à se poser bien trop se questions sur sa sexualité, et donna un coup sec de canne sur la table.

- Foreman, vous examinez les antécédents familiaux de la patiente. Taub, vous lui faites repasser une radio et un XXXX. Kutner et Thirteen, examens bactériologiques des urines. Enfin, le peu que vous pourrez en tirer. Allez hop, au trot !

- Avant que nous partions tous, intervint fermement Thirteen, j'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous avez voulu nous faire croire que vous aviez un cancer.

Les trois femmes échangèrent quelques regards, puis demeurèrent elles aussi assises.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, à votre avis ? Allez, allez, une réponse ?

Il se sentit à nouveau envahi de cette sensation de déjà-vu.

- Vous vouliez que nous nous inquiétions pour vous ? proposa Taub.

- Mauvaise réponse !

- Vous vouliez que nous perdions des heures à en discuter au lieu de travailler, dit Thirteen.

- Mauvaise réponse !

- Je vous aime, déclara laconiquement Kutner.

House resta la bouche ouverte.

- Mauvaise réponse aussi ! dit-il enfin. Et il ne reste plus que Foreman en lices… Foreman ?

- Vous vouliez nous faire devenir fous ?

- Non ! Désolé mesdames et messieurs, pas de gagnant aujourd'hui ! Une autre fois peut-être…

~oOo~

Oui, il avait déjà vécu cette scène, décida-t-il tandis que ses sous-fifres s'éparpillaient. Enfin pas celle-ci, exactement, mais quelque chose de vraiment ressemblant, quelques temps auparavant.

Wilson lui dirait sûrement que son inconscient cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Sans doute qu'il n'était qu'un connard misanthrope aux plans foireux et à la vie répétitive, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qui s'était exactement passé avant qu'il ne bascule dans TransWorld. Peut-être qu'il était mort. Peut-être que quand on meurt, c'est comme si on se faisait un long, long trip.

C'était un peu décevant, tout de même. Gregory House avait toujours, malgré son cynisme, pensé que la mort serait plus grandiose que cela.

Il regarda sa jambe, qui lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. C'était vraiment une hallucination de troisième classe.

~oOo~

- Rien sur les radios ou sur XXXXXXXXX.

- Rien pour les principaux tests bactériologiques.

- Pas d'antécédents familiaux particuliers.

- Mmh… marmonna House. Vérifiez son régime. Elle doit se bourrer de charcuterie et de chocolat.

- House. Elle n'a pas de calculs, articula soigneusement Taub.

House soupira et s'empara de sa canne. Ce n'était certes pas une fichue patiente qui allait perturber son hallucination. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes sur lesquelles réfléchir. Notamment, pourquoi et comme se sortir de là.

Même si le décolleté de Kutner était très sympathique.

Suivi par ses souffre-douleurs, il chemina jusqu'à la chambre du cadet de ses soucis.

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr House, responsable de cette équipe de nuls. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez mal.

- Allez vous faire foutre, lui répliqua agréablement la jeune femme.

Elle tirait vraiment une sale tête.

- Vous avez déjà fait une colique néphrétique, il y a trois ans.

- Oui, grimaça-t-elle. Ca a duré quelques heures, du côté gauche. Puis j'ai évacué le calcul, et depuis, j'essaie de boire deux à trois putains de litres par jours. Je peux ravoir de la morphine ?

- Dans un instant. Il n'y a vraiment aucun antécédent dans votre famille ?

- Non. Et vos collègues m'ont déjà posé la question. Non, je n'ai pas été adoptée. J'ai la même tache de naissance que mon père. Ca vous suffit ou vous vous croyez toujours dans une série télévisée ?

- Mmh…

- Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes pour essayer d'uriner, tout en sachant que je n'y arriverai pas.

Il regarda la patiente s'extirper du lit et progresser jusqu'aux toilettes, pâle comme un linge.

- Pas de fièvre ?

- Non, répondit Thirteen. Pas de sang dans les urines non plus. Mais ça va faire une semaine, House. Son rein doit être dans un sale état.

- Oh, ça va, il lui reste l'autre, répondit-il distraitement. Bon, donnez-lui de la morphine.

~oOo~

Ce cas lui disait _définitivement_ quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

Enfin, il devrait peut-être davantage se préoccuper de s'extirper de là, plutôt que de s'inquiéter d'une patiente imaginaire, décida-t-il en s'acheminant vers sa moto. Sans doute qu'en faisant, cette fois encore, quelque chose d'extrême et d'illogique, il sortirait de cet imbroglio. Il pourrait tuer un autre patient. Ou il pourrait jeter sa moto contre un mur. Ou il pourrait coucher avec Wilson. Ou il pourrait manger des grenouilles.

N'ayant jamais mangé de grenouilles, est-ce que celles-ci auraient réellement le goût de grenouilles, ou l'idée qu'il s'en faisait ?

Quelqu'un était appuyé contre sa moto, réalisât-il en s'approchant. Peut-être une réminiscence de cette charmante adolescente qui avait décidé de terminer dans son lit. Quoique non, elle serait un homme, à présent.

~oOo~

- Kutner. Si votre objectif est de me séduire, vous seriez plus convaincante en jupe.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon enfoiré d'ex a crevé les quatre pneus de ma voiture, soupira-t-elle. Les autres sont déjà partis et je n'habite pas très loin de chez vous. Est-ce que ça vous trouerait le cul, _s'il vous plaît_, de me ramener ?

House sourit.

- Peut-être que si vous me suppliez à genoux…

- J'ai compris, grogna la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

- Ca va, je vais vous ramener, la rappela House avec bonne humeur. Mettez ça, dit-il en lui jetant son casque.

Il s'installa et sentit la jeune fille s'asseoir derrière lui.

- Accrochez-vous à ma taille et collez bien vos petits seins contre mon dos, l'enjoignit-il.

- House, soupira Kutner. Je sais. J'ai mon permis, moi aussi.

- Alors, c'est parti !

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas une hallucination si pourrie, décida-t-il tandis qu'ils grillaient méthodiquement toutes les limitations de vitesse du trajet. Après tout, il était en train de faire de la moto avec une jolie fille sur son siège arrière. Pas si mal. Même sans mini-jupe.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un. Peut-être que s'endormir suffirait pour se réveiller du bon côté. Ou si s'endormir ne suffisait pas, perdre connaissance.

Il pouffa. House de l'autre côté du miroir. Puis il changea de direction.

Kutner cria quelque chose derrière lui, mais House ne lui prêta pas attention. De toute façon, il n'entendait rien.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant son bar préféré, et coupa le contact.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Kutner d'un ton mécontent.

- Je vais profiter de vous. (La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.) J'ai décidé de boire, ce soir, et comme je serai sûrement dans un état limité en ressortant de ce bâtiment, et que vous savez conduire une moto, vous me ramènerez chez moi.

- Et je suppose que mes projets pour la soirée n'entrent nullement en compte dans tout ça ?

- Aucun intérêt, acquiesça House. Allez, je me sens exceptionnellement magnanime aujourd'hui, je vous offre le premier verre.

Kutner haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas.

Le bar était tel que dans son souvenir, mais il ne reconnut aucun des habitués. Plus exactement, il ne les reconnut pas au premier coup d'œil.

- Je peux vous offrir à boire ? demanda la jolie blonde à côté de laquelle il s'installa au bar.

House allait accepter avec un sourire charmeur, quand il avisa la chaîne qu'elle portait. C'était la même, avec le même médaillon caractéristique, que portait son plombier. Son plombier blond.

- Non, merci, grimaça-t-il en désignant vaguement Kutner qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

La version féminine de son plombier fit un geste de la main et ne lui prêta plus attention.

Il s'amusa un bon moment à reconnaître des habitués, tandis que Kutner buvait avec plus de modération à son côté.

- Alors, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous saouler ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Kutner, ça va être dur pour vous, mais je dois vous expliquer que le fait que vous vous trouviez ici, à côté de moi dans ce bar, n'est dû qu'à une décision pratique et fonctionnelle. Je ne vais pas partager ma vie avec vous pour autant. Je ne suis pas votre ami, vous comprenez ?

- J'aime autant, répliqua-t-elle plaisamment. Mais vous m'avez traînée ici, vous me devez bien ça, non ?

House allait lui répliquer qu'il ne lui devait certainement rien, mais changea d'avis.

- Je cherche à passer dans un autre monde, dit-il sérieusement. Et d'abord, vous n'existez pas.

Kutner le scruta avec attention.

- Vous êtes déjà bien parti, vous.

- Appelez-moi Alice.

Voilà, se dit-il trois heures plus tard tandis que Kutner le soutenait jusqu'à l'extérieur du bar. Il était bourré comme un cochon.

- C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas diriger nos hallucinations, susurra-t-il. J'aurais décidé de pouvoir boire autant que je peux. D'un autre côté… d'un autre côté j'aurais pas été ivre et je pourrais pas m'évanouir et me réveiller dans le vrai monde, ajouta-t-il après un laborieux effort de réflexion.

- Et il est comment, ce vrai monde ? demanda Kutner avec amusement en l'aidant à se mettre en selle.

- Dans le vrai monde vous… ah nan je peux pas le dire, c'est trop bizarre.

Et il éclata de rire.

Kutner démarra et ils partirent vers son appartement.

~oOo~

Ce qui était étrange dans cette hallucination, pensa-t-il rêveusement en se laissant conduire, c'est que tout semblait fichtrement normal. Enfin, à part le changement de sexe. Il n'y avait pas d'anomalies, juste ces demi-souvenirs dont il n'était même pas certain qu'il s'agît de souvenirs. Peut-être des sortes de rétro-souvenirs. Des choses qui s'étaient passées entre ce qu'il se souvenait de sa vraie vie et son hallucination.

Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'en fait il était en train de soigner cette fille quand il avait été plongé dans cette situation. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'en avait qu'un souvenir aussi vague.

Une autre question lui semblait tout aussi importante : pourquoi diable dans son hallucination, la sienne à lui, les gens avaient-ils changé de sexe? Gregory House était généralement honnête avec lui-même. Parfois trop, au point d'en avoir mal. Mais là, même ivre, il ne parvenait pas à s'avouer quelque tendance homosexuelle cachée.

Bah, il verrait bien.

Il réalisa distraitement que, par contre, il n'avait aucun souvenir de Kutner l'ayant un jour ramené chez lui. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs.

~oOo~

- Allez, Alice, vous êtes arrivé, dit Kutner en s'arrêtant devant chez lui.

House marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles.

- Vous allez pouvoir marcher jusqu'à votre lit ?

- Mmh.

- Bon.

House cligna des yeux et agita les bras.

- Nnnon non non qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Kutner le dévisagea.

- Et bien, je vous ai ramené chez vous, alors je rentre chez moi.

- C'est ma moto.

- House, je ne vais pas rentrer à pied, prononça calmement la jeune fille. Puis-je vous rappeler que l'objectif premier de tout ça, c'était que je rentre chez moi sans avoir à marcher à pied ?

- Ma moto. Elle reste là, dit House d'un ton buté.

- Prêtez-moi votre voiture, alors.

- Non.

- House, soupira-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir. C'était douloureux.

- J'ai un divan, dit-il enfin.

Elle eut un sourire surpris.

- House. Je ne vais pas dormir sur votre divan. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Bon. (Il se mordit les lèvres.) Moi, le divan. Vous, le lit.

- Je…

- J'ai jamais prêté mon lit à personne d'autre, dit-il d'un ton vexé.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton amusé. Vous tenez tant que ça à votre moto ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant à l'intérieur.

- C'est ma moto, marmonna-t-il.

Son appartement, lui, était identique à ce qu'il connaissait, constata-t-il en allumant la lumière, après quelques secondes de tâtonnement.

- La chambre est là-bas, indiqua-t-il vaguement avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

- Le canapé est trop petit pour vous, observa Kutner sans bouger.

- Mmh.

- House, votre jambe va vous faire un mal de chien demain matin.

- Z'êtes pas ma mère, grommela-t-il.

- Oh, ça suffit. On peut partager le lit.

- Pas de mini-jupe, pas de sexe.

- Allez, dit Kutner en le forçant à s'extraire du canapé et en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, House dût reconnaître qu'un matelas était plus confortable qu'un canapé. Tandis qu'il s'extirpait de sa veste et de ses chaussures, Kutner fouillait dans son armoire.

- Je vous empreinte un T-shirt, dit-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

- Pas celui-là, c'est mon préféré, marmonna-t-il à personne en particulier.

Puis il ferma les yeux. A moitié inconscient, il sentit quelque chose se glisser dans les draps à côté de lui, et un poids creuser le matelas.

Puis il s'endormit.

~oOo~

Il flottait dans les limbes bienheureux de quelque chose, mais il aurait bien été incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait de l'inconscience ou d'une bonne dose de LSD. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était flou et que ça bougeait autour de lui.

Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il faisait là. Il traversait. Enfin, il essayait.

Une voix semblait l'appeler. C'était peut-être Dieu, se dit-il, mais les chances étaient plus importantes que ce soit Wilson, penché sur lui en train de lui mettre des baffes.

Ah, il allait regretter les seins de Kutner. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir Chase en version fille.

La voix devint plus forte et il se tourna vers elle.

~oOo~

- House. House ! criait une voix féminine.

Cuddy ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux. Kutner, avec des seins, le fixait d'un air encore ensommeillé.

Fuck.

- Kwa.

- Il est sept heures, bailla la jeune femme. Si vous êtes encore vivant, on ferait peut-être bien d'aller à l'hôpital.

House vérifia. Non, il n'avait pas trop mal au crâne. Une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas dans le monde réel.

- Elle ne va pas mourir, de toutes façons, grogna-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller.

- Si un jour je suis malade, je refuse de vous avoir comme médecin, déclara solennellement la jeune femme.

Puis elle se recoucha à ses côtés.

- Je pense que vous êtes capable de vous soigner toute seule, grommela-t-il.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Non. J'ai juste pas envie de vous avoir comme patiente.

Il la sentit rire à côté de lui.

- Je ne serai jamais votre patiente, ni votre amie, alors. Rassuré ?

- Super.

Elle bougea et son pied effleura sa jambe – pas celle qui faisait mal, l'autre.

- C'est incroyable. Vous paraissez presque normal quand vous dormez.

- La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Je suis déjà dans votre lit.

Il dût reconnaître que c'était vrai.

- J'aurais dû prendre des photos, reprit-elle.

- Ecoutez, si vous êtes réveillée, allez vous lavez, prendre un petit-déjeuner, décarrez d'ici et partez vivre votre vie, d'accord ?

- En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait coucher ensemble.

Seules de longues années de cynisme et de négativité empêchèrent House de répondre bêtement : "hein?".

- Ca fait deux mois que je suis célibataire, et puis l'occasion est plutôt bonne, continua-t-elle pensivement.

- Jamais, Kutner.

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Si c'est vraiment un monde parallèle, ça ne portera à aucune conséquence, dit-elle d'un ton raisonnable.

Il se redressa sur un coude, les yeux plissés.

- Montrez-moi vos seins.

Elle s'exécuta.

- D'accord, dit-il.

~oOo~

D'accord, _maintenant_, il était en train de faire quelque chose d'extrême et d'illogique. Si mordiller le téton gauche de Kutner n'était pas extrême et illogique, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'être.

Peut-être le fait d'apprécier ce qu'il était en train de faire.

A son grand soulagement, il n'avait aucune sensation de déjà-vu à ce sujet. Et il espérait qu'il n'en aurait jamais à son retour, là-bas dans le monde réel. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais d'occasion d'en av –

~oOo~

- House, arrêtez de penser, lui intima Kutner en lui saisissant le visage et en l'embrassant.

- Je suis multitâche, parvint-il à articuler après plusieurs minutes d'exploration buccale.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il eut un soupir amusé, et laissa ses mains glisser le long des hanches souples, caresser ses cuisses, puis se glisser entre elles. La bouche de la jeune femme s'incurva, sans qu'elle ne le quitte des yeux. Puis sa tête bascula en arrière.

Il la fit jouir avec ses doigts, savourant ses cris silencieux. Il y avait trop longtemps, réalisa-t-il, qu'il n'avait pas eu dans son lit une femme n'éprouvant pas le besoin de faire semblant. Sans compter une femme qui semblait tenir un tout petit peu à lui. (Même si c'était uniquement par peur de perdre son métier, lui souffla la voix cynique de son esprit qu'il envoya chier.)

Elle lui rendit la pareille, puis le plaqua contre le lit en riant et l'enfourcha. Leur dernier orgasme leur coupa le souffle et leur fit voir des étoiles.

- Bon, cette fois on doit vraiment y aller, dit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

- Vous permettez que je savoure mon moment de sérénité post-coïtal ? râla-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux et ramena la couverture vers elle, frissonnante.

- Quel temps pourri, gronda-t-elle. Ca donne envie de partir vers le sud.

- Quoi ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- J'ai froid.

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il se tira du lit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements.

- On se retrouve à l'hôpital, lui lança-t-il avant de disparaître sous son œil éberlué.

~oOo~

_"Ca donne envie de partir vers le sud."_

Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Quelqu'un lui avait dit quelque chose dans ce genre, mais quoi exactement ?

_"Ca donne envie…"_

Non.

_"Ca me donne envie…"_

Oui, c'était ça.

_"Ca me donne envie de retourner habiter dans le sud."_

Voilà.

~oOo~

- Ah, House ! Vous tombez bien, on a un problème avec votre patiente !

Distrait de ses pensées, House dévisagea la jeune femme blonde qui lui adressait la parole. Puis il eut un déclic.

- Chase ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et Cameron ! ajouta-t-il en apercevant le mince jeune homme effacé qui s'approchait d'eux.

Les deux jeunes médecins échangèrent un regard.

- House, tout va bien ? demanda Cameron avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard, tandis que Chase regardait autre part avec l'air de la fille qui s'en lave les mains.

- Très bien, répondit House. Bon, cette patiente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle est plutôt agitée, l'informa Cameron.

- Elle a pété une durite, oui, le corrigea Chase.

- Ca fait huit jours qu'elle souffre atrocement, la morigéna Cameron.

- C'est pas grave, je sais ce qu'elle a, dit House en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Super, toute la troupe est au complet, dit-il en y faisant irruption.

Sur le lit, la patiente, les dents crispées, tapait spasmodiquement du poing sur la table de chevet.

- Kutner n'est pas là, remarqua Thirteen.

- Elle a un mot d'absence. Bon. Vous venez d'emménager dans le coin, non ?

- Quelle importance ? siffla la jeune femme.

- C'est important, petite gourde, parce que vous venez d'une région chaude. Or, le chaud… le chaud quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son équipe. Le chaud dilate. Merci de votre participation. Vous avez sans doute une petite malformation à l'entrée de votre uretère, à la sortie de votre rein. Un rétrécissement important, mais qui, sans doute par hasard, ne vous a jamais posé de problème. Jusqu'à ce que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce rétrecissement se resserre encore. Malheureusement pour vous, comme vous êtes sujette à des lyphases, c'est le moment qu'à choisi votre rein pour relâcher tout un tas de minuscule cristaux, ce qu'on appelle communément une boue, qui se sont accumulés contre ce rétrécissement et ont empiré la situation en provocant une petit irritation et un petit gonflement, qui à définitivement empêché le passage de l'urine. Ta-dam, conclut-il en écartant les bras.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? demanda Taub.

- Ca explique pourquoi on ne voyait pas de calcul, admit Thirteen.

- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? grimaça la patiente.

- On opère.

- House, vous n'avez aucune preuve que –

- Ah non, ça va pas recommencer ! Vous avez une autre idée ?

- Ecoutez –

L'impression de déjà-vu le saisit avec plus de violence que jamais. Il regarda autour de lui ses employés en train de se chamailler, la jeune femme épuisée qui souffrait depuis près d'une semaine, et il sut ce qui allait se passer.

Sous un brusque accès de douleur, la patiente poussa un cri qui les surprit tous. Quelqu'un trébucha et tenta de se rattraper au bord du lit, bousculant la canne de House qui se déroba sous lui. Il tomba et sa tête heurta le rebord d'un meuble.

~oOo~

Il s'en souvenait, à présent. Ce cas si similaire dont il ne se rappelait que vaguement… c'était le même. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un patient, bien entendu.

Voilà. Il n'avait plus qu'à se réveiller.

S'il y arrivait.

Parce que si la mort, c'était revivre ses dernières 24 heures selon des tas de versions différentes, il allait vite se faire chier.

~oOo~

- Hé bé, c'est pas trop tôt, lui dit Wilson avec un air soulagé quand il rouvrit les yeux.

House laissa ses yeux descendre un peu.

- Wilson… tu n'as pas de seins, murmura-t-il.

L'oncologue cligna des yeux.

- D'accord. Visiblement, tu n'as pas encore tout à fait récupéré. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse un scanner cérébral dès que tu seras en état, d'accord ?

- Combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ? demanda House en regardant autour de lui.

On l'avait installé, tout habillé, sur un lit d'hôpital. Il n'essaya pas de se redresser. Seuls les patients stupides essaient de se redresser après un choc à la tête.

- Une vingtaine de minutes. Tu nous as fait assez peur, mais comme tu respirais normalement et que tu souriais en dormant, on s'est dit que ce ne devait pas être si grave. Oh, et ton patient va être opéré.

- Je souriais ?

- Tu rigolais carrément. Oui, un peu avec cet air-là. Je n'ose imaginer à quoi tu as rêvé.

- Si je te disais que j'ai imaginé un monde où tout le monde avait échangé de sexe, tu dirais quoi ?

Wilson réfléchit un instant.

- A quoi ressemblait Charlie, l'infirmier en pédiatrie ?

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Mh. Tu as vraiment rêvé de ça ?

- C'était plus une hallucination, mais oui. Vas-y, crache-moi ton interprétation psychologique. Tu en rêves.

- Et bien, si je voulais être parfaitement honnête, je dirais que tu as imaginé tout ça juste pour pouvoir prouver que, homme ou femme, nous restons les mêmes et demeurons sensibles à ta manipulation sans scrupules. Mais comme je suis ton ami, je dirais que tu es un homosexuel refoulé.

House lui jeta un oreiller à la tête, puis se détendit, l'âme plus légère.

- Alors, est-ce qu'on se comportait tous pareils, dans ton monde inverti ?

- A une exception prêt, oui.

Wilson le regarda d'un air curieux.

- Mais même si tu me supplie, je ne te raconterai pas mes ébats sexuels torrides avec quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. Et ce n'est pas toi.

L'expression de Wilson se fit horrifiée.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu as couché avec la version masculine de Cuddy ?

FIN


End file.
